Its Always Something or Another
by Deadly-moon
Summary: Terazuma gets a new partner named Hisoka, but what is he going to do with the temperamental teen. Yaoi. Terazuma and Hisoka pairing, of course.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Yami no Matsuei Disclaimer: I don't own Yami no Matsuei, but it would be sweet if I did.**

**Pairings: Hisoka and Terazuma**

**Has anyone written a story of Hisoka and Terazuma? Well I'm going to. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

A man stepped onto the sidewalk, flicking his cigarette onto the road behind him. It was dark outside, and the few street lamps around didn't help light the area too well. He walked a little more, before coming to a darkened park.

He stood there for a while, then walked down the path, looking around, he was supposed to meet someone there, but he couldn't see anyone anywhere. He sighed; this might be a long night.

He sat down on a bench at the appointed place, waiting. He looked up when he saw someone walking down the path towards him, then sighed again, it was just an old drunk, probably just coming out of the bar at the other side of the park. That wasn't too smart, even if the park was a quick shortcut, but it was also a dangerous one as well.

The drunk stopped at the bench and sat down beside the other man, and started snoring. The man got up and walked off a little ways. He was starting to get pissed. If the person he was waiting for didn't show up, he was going to leave with out him.

He heard someone walking down the path, and looked around. He stepped backwards into the shadows. The man walking down the path was sneaking up on the drunk, and checked to make sure that he was asleep and no one was around. He started searching the sleeping man's coat and pulled out a wallet. The man watching in the shadows stepped out.

The man with the wallet started. He dropped the wallet and ran off. The other man sighed again, the park was a dangerous place indeed. He walked over to the drunk, and picked up the discarded wallet, when the drunk woke up.

"Heeyyy," the drunk slurred, "Th-that'ss m' wallet. W- (hiccup) What 're ya doin' (hiccup) wif m' wallet." The drunk tried making a grab at the wallet, but fell over, and started snoring again, laying on the ground this time. The other man sighed yet again. And threw the wallet at the unconscious man lying on the ground. So much for trying to be helpful. He pulled out his packet of cigarettes, only to crumple it up and through to a bin by the bench, he was out. He might as well go and get more while he waited. The person was making him wait, so he was going to make his new partner wait on him.

Besides, now it was to late to do any leg work on their mission, as they where going to do.

"Terazuma?" Said someone up behind him. Terazuma whirled around. How was someone able to sneak up behind him? The person behind him was a boy of about sixteen years of age. He had honey blond hair, and looked at him with emerald eyes.

"Are you supposed to be my new partner?" Terazuma asked, starting to get pissed, he wasn't going to have some _kid_ helping him.

"As if I want you to be my partner," the boy said, glaring, "And I'm not a kid!"

Terazuma stared at him in surprise. '_Did he just read my mind?_' He thought, this wasn't going to be good. '_But, its not like I have anything to be worried about._'

"If were going to go, then let's go," the boy said icily.

"Don't tell me what to do, Boy!" Terazuma snapped

"Don't call me boy," the boy said back, starting to walk away. "Its Hisoka Kurosaki," Hisoka said, before Terazuma could say anything, still walking away. Terazuma had no choice but to follow, man, he was going to hate this mission. He would rather have his old partner, at least he jumped when Terazuma told him to.

* * *

The two partners got to the hotel they were to stay out while on their mission. They had to share a two-bedroom room. Hisoka immediately went into the bathroom, shutting and locking the door behind him. One of the Gushoshin twins was there. He was supposed to accompany Terazuma to help Hisoka with any question he might need.

"Tell the Chief I'm not working with a friggin' snot-nosed kid!" Terazuma told Gushoshin.

"I'm sorry, Terazuma, but you have to, if you hadn't fought with your last partner, you wouldn't have to deal with a new." Gushoshin replied, "Besides, the Chief brought him in himself, he's special."

"I figured that out, the reading mind thing was one hell of a hint, let me tell you. Cold as ice as well."

"Hisoka is an empath, there's a reason as to why he's so cold."

"An empath, huh, that doesn't give him the right to boss me around." Terazuma said, sitting down on the bed, sorting through a few pages Gushoshin had brought.

A girl had supposedly gone missing, but that wasn't really happened. She had actually died. The young girl's soul had gone missing, and Terazuma and Hisoka job was that they had to find it. The girl had died mysteriously, and they didn't know where her body was. They were probably going to have to find it if they were going to get the girl to move on, as was usually the case.

Hisoka came out, and Gushoshin started bring him up to date on what the mission was about, and were they were going to go in the morning, and showing a picture of the girl and the girl's family, which consisted a father and a sister. The girl's name was Yuki, the father's, Miyaji, and the sister's, Mika.

Terazuma got up and started towards the hotel door.

"Where are you going, Terazuma?" Gushoshin asked, stopping from talking to Hisoka.

"To get some smokes," Terazuma replied.

"Don't be gone long, if were going to looking for the girl." He heard the bird call out after him, and started talking to Hisoka again. Luckily, the house they were going to start the search wasn't far from the hotel, so they weren't going to walk very far, they had actually passed the house on their way to the hotel.

Terazuma walked out, and breathed in the cold, fresh air. He definitely wasn't going to enjoy **this** partnership at all, he knew that already.

* * *

When Terazuma came back, he opened the door and was met by a frantic Gushoshin.

"He's gone! He's gone! Oh, what am I going to do?!" Gushoshin finally noticed Terazuma standing the doorway, watching him with a frown.

"Terazuma, Terazuma, you have to go find Hisoka, he's gone, he's gone!"

"Why should I have to go find that little snot?" Terazuma asked, getting pissed. He wasn't a damn babysitter.

"Terazuma, he's your **partner**! You have to find him! He said he was going to the girl's house!"

"If the boy wants to try to play hero, let him!" Terazuma said, getting a glare from Gushoshin.

"Hisoka looked sick when he left, you have to find him!" Gushoshin was getting angry and Terazuma knew he wasn't going to get Gushoshin off his back, so he stalked out the door, but stopped and turned around.

"If the boy is going to be such a big nuisance, tell the chief that I'm not going to be that little snots partner!" Terazuma slammed the door behind him, the Gushoshin looking more that a little bit relieved.

He started off towards the house of the girl, if the boy was in trouble, he sure as hell wasn't going to help him.

* * *

Hisoka had a splitting headache that was getting worse and worse. His empathy was picking up on many different emotions, all from one person: Anger, envy, pain, despair, loneliness, and even, love. He knew the person it was coming from was already dead. Most likely the girl's spirit they would have to find.

The headache had started when he was walking down the street earlier, heading towards the hotel. He almost couldn't stand it, he knew the feelings of the ghost better than anyone.

Hisoka walked down the street, towards a big house in the middle of the block, surrounded by trees, with a huge yard in both the front and the back, the park right behind it, the shadows from the trees of the park covering most of the backyard.

He ignored the house and went towards the trees were he could see the outline of a girl who looked to be a few years younger than he, hiding behind the trees.

* * *

Yuki watched as the older boy approached her with wide eyes. Could he really see her? He stopped right in front of her and she blushed when she looked into his eyes. He was so beautiful. She stepped out from behind the trees, watching him, what was he going to do? He hadn't screamed, and ran away. She was a ghost wasn't she? Wasn't that supposed to be scary?

"What happened to you?" The boy asked, sadness showing in his eyes.

Yuki didn't know why, but she felt like she could tell him her story. She trusted him, even though they had just met, seconds before. Maybe it was the sadness she saw on his face. Maybe he could understand how she felt.

Both her father and her sister had blamed her for the mother's death. Yuki had run out onto the road, after having an argument with her mother, and said she was going to run away, but she didn't really mean it. She had ran out onto the road, right in front of a car coming towards her, too fast to slow down. Her mother had ran after her and pushed her, and ended up being hit herself, and was rushed to the hospital. The mother didn't make it through the night.

After her mother's death, her father had taken up drinking, and would come home every night drunk, or in the morning, as it usually was. Sometimes he had even fallen asleep on the way home, in the park behind the house.

Whenever he did manage to make it home before falling asleep, he would drag Yuki out of her bedroom, and start beating her, saying she was the reason her mother was dead. Maki just stood there watching, tears streaming down her face. Even though she blamed Yuki for their mothers' death, Yuki was still her sister, but there was nothing she could do. The father had eventually taken it up to locking the girl in the basement, and leaving her there on days on end.

Eventually, the father had come home more drunk then ever, bottle still in hand. He had thrown the bottle after beating Yuki, and it smashed against her head, and killed her. Miyaji, horrified that he had actually killed her after he sobered, took her body, and buried her body behind the house, deep in the park. Yuki had been wandering in loneliness since.

When Yuki had finished the story, she felt a little better, having finally told someone. She loved her family so much, and felt like she deserved it, for causing her mother's death, though she knew it was wrong.

The boy looked down, an indescribable look of sadness on his face. She felt sorry for him, and reached out to put a hand on his shoulder, though she was sure her hand would go through him. It didn't. They boy looked up at her, and they looked at each other for a while.

"Don't you think you should feel sorry for yourself. Besides, I'm sure your mother didn't blame you, for her death."

"I-I know," Yuki finally responded. She did know, her mother had said actually smiled at her, before they put her into the ambulance, though Yuki had marked it down as disillusion, but know as she thought about it, she knew her mother would never blame her.

"You need to pass on now, you know." The green eyed boy stated.

"Could I do something first, please?" She asked. The boy nodded.

* * *

Hisoka opened the door to the hotel, Gushoshin flapped up to him, huffing about irresponsibility. Hisoka ignored him and lay down on the one unoccupied bed. Terazuma was in the other one, sleeping. Gushoshin was still blabbering to him, but he just ignored it, he had had a long day, and just wanted to get some sleep, even though it was dawn, and he would have to wake up early, to go to Meifu.

Being an Empath took a lot out of him, if other's emotions were too high. He had ended up taking the girl, Yuki, to the cemetery, to see her mother's grave, since she hadn't able to go since the funeral, her father wouldn't let her.

* * *

Terazuma had been going out to retrieve Hisoka, but when he say the boy leading the girl away, he knew that he wasn't going to be needed, the boy actually had it under control, surprisingly.

After he made sure as to where the boy was going, the cemetery, a few blocks away, he had gone back to the hotel. He knew the mission was over, and there was nothing else to be done other than to get some sleep.

He had heard the door open quietly as he was drifting off to sleep, Gushoshin had started telling him about being irresponsibility, and that was the last he heard when he fell asleep.

* * *

It was almost three o'clock when the two partners woke up. They had overslept, though it didn't really matter much, they had completed the mission they were assigned, which they were going to have to do that day if it wasn't for Hisoka.

Gushoshin had the TV on and was watching the news. The newscaster was saying that the police had just arrested a man by the name of Miyaji, Yuki's father.

He had called himself in earlier that morning. He couldn't stand the guilt of having killed his daughter, and so had called the cops, told them what happened, and were to find the girl's body. They were going to have the sister go into counseling.

"I think he gets what he deserves!" Gushoshin said to no one in particular. Hisoka didn't really know what to think about it. He didn't think Yuki would have wanted her father to go to jail, even though what he did was wrong. She loved her family very much.

"Heads up kid, were going to Meifu later today," Terazuma said. Hisoka noticed that he didn't act as pissy as he did last night. Maybe he didn't act like that all the time. He didn't think he still wanted to be the older man's partner though.

* * *

Terazuma and Hisoka had just gotten to Meifu with Gushoshin leading the youngest of the three to Chief Kanoe's office, while Terazuma headed off somewhere on his own.

Gushoshin was telling Hisoka off the Sakura trees that bloomed all year round. He tried telling the boy of all the good things of the place. Although the boy seemed to be irresponsible, Gushoshin didn't think of him as bad. He was actually impressed when he heard earlier that the boy had already taken care of the mission, with no one helping him. Well, the Chief did say he was special.

* * *

Terazuma had headed off to the library; he needed a place where he knew it was peaceful and quiet. Not that many people went there.

He slumped into one of the many chairs there, and just sat there for about half an hour, trying to clear his mind. But, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't keep his mind off his new partner. He couldn't help thinking about when he saw the boy lead the girl off, to fulfill her final wish. He had looked so sad, almost like he had gone through some of the things she had. For all he knew, Hisoka had gone through **all **of it, but why should he care? Terazuma didn't know the answer to that, but he didn't really care to find out. He would just think it was because Hisoka had died at such a young age. He decided he didn't want to think about Hisoka anymore.

"So, how do you like your new partner?" Gushoshin asked, the second of the twins. He had been in the library putting books away. "Do you think this one will stay?"

"Hell if I care," came the reply. Gushoshin frowned, Terazuma had been going through so many partners lately, it was about time he got one permanently, but if Terazuma kept his attitude up, he was going to be alone, though Terazuma had said he was fine with being alone.

"I bet you were mean to the new kid weren't you, though, I guess that's to be expected." Gushoshin sighed. "You shouldn't be so hard on the kid, he's been through a lot, when he was alive, anyway."

"What do you mean?" Terazuma said after a while. He couldn't help it, he was curious.

Gushoshin ignored him though, "Though the worst part was how he died, poor kid, and he was locked up and everything" He said to himself, flying off, probably to get back to work.

"You didn't answer my question, what happened?" Terazuma called after him, but the bird just ignored him, which really pissed him off. He was about to go after it, when the library door opened, and Hisoka walked in, looking tired.

Hisoka noticed he wasn't alone and looked up, to met Terazuma's gaze.

"Hey kid, how **did** you die?" To hell with formalities, feelings too. Hisoka looked a little surprised, but the look quickly passed.

Hisoka sat in a chair across from Terazuma, looking toward the twin Gushoshin working on the books. Terazuma didn't think Hisoka was going to answer when he was quiet for a while when the boy finally said, "It was supposedly an incurable illness."

Terazuma raised an eyebrow. Supposedly incurable? What had happened to this kid? It looked like the boy was going to go on, when the library door opened again, this time two people came in, two girls by the name of Saya and Yuma.

The girls found their target quickly: Hisoka.

"KAAWWAAII!" They both said at the same time. Hisoka just looked confused, who were these two girls screaming in the library.

* * *

**So, how do you like my 2****nd**** fanfic? I hope you enjoyed this and the next few chapters, though I doubt many people want to read about a relationship between Hisoka and Terazuma. Buuuttt, there are probably people who do, and this fanfic is for them ********!**

**I hope you like this. Please R & R!**

**Also, it may take me a while to update future chapters and all that, so please, have patience.**


End file.
